Harmony
by minormodifications
Summary: A series of ItaSaku one-shots based on story prompts found on the internet.
1. Insanity

Chapter 1

Prompt:

"Are you insane?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

* * *

The door flew open with a gust of cold air and the chains on her wrists felt a little bit warmer. The unmoving shadow in the doorway added to her chill and a shiver ran down her spine. It took her only a moment to recognize him, and the realization filled her with dread. It seemed that no matter who opened that door, she would be horrified.

"What are you doing here!? I told you not to come back for me! You're going to be killed!" Her voice echoed around the stone space with an angry hiss. She sat up taller and glared at the man that no one could ever predict. How infuriating!

"I came back to free you," he stated simply. His voice was low and even. It seemed to hang in the silence that came after it. Her astonishment was replaced quickly by dread, and her eyes strained in the darkness to see his face. She was searching for something that she would not find in his expression. Her frustration grew.

"Argh, you idiot! Leave! Please! Before they find you here!" She was angry, but her whispered voice was heavy with sorrow, both for his assured demise, and for his departure from her life once again. The last time had been hard enough.

He stepped into the room and the door closed with a quiet click behind him. The pitch black of the space hummed with his chakra presence. She had missed his energy. It calmed her and she acknowledged that his actions were not unpredictable. She knew him too well. He would never give up. He would never leave her behind. Not after…

His hand touched her cheek, but she did not startle. She had expected his advance. She tilted her face into his palm and willed the tears to dry in her eyes. "Why?" she whispered hoarsely, terror audible in every syllable. "Why did you risk yourself to come here?"

He said nothing. She did not expect an answer. She knew why he had come back, but he would never utter his reasoning. He stood slowly and removed his hand from her face. At his retreat, her tears spilled over, leaving hot streaks over her chilled skin. She felt his heat as he moved behind her to fiddle with the locks on her chained wrists and ankles. The soft clinking of metal instruments against her shackles increased her anxiety. She prayed that he would work quickly.

"They are coming," he said calmly, but his deep voice seemed to boom in the silence and she felt the hairs on her arms rise. She could feel his body tense behind her, his chakra gathering for a fight. His hands seemed to move quicker on the locks. After a few moments, the cuff on her right wrist fell away. Without speaking he placed a tool into her freed hand and she immediately began to work on her left. How was he so calm and collected? They were both going to die!

He freed her ankles at nearly the same moment they heard the first footfall in the hallway. She spun on her knees to face him in the darkness. "Please just get out of here! If you run, they won't catch you. Please. I can survive," she begged, her eyes brimming with tears once again. "We can't fight them and win."

"You are underestimating yourself." His refute was quiet and sure. "I am confident in your abilities in battle. I assure you we can exit this room with little trouble." He stood and moved around her so that he was between her and the doorway to the room. "Finish your work on the lock and prepare to leave."

His instructions snapped her out of her panic and she quickly picked the lock and dropped the metal cuffs to the ground. She gathered her feet under her and shakily stood. Her knees ached as they straightened to support her. When was the last time she had commanded her body on two legs? Her quick assessment was halted when the footsteps stopped outside the door to her cell. She stilled in preparation for a fight, gathering what little chakra she could to her hands and feet.

The door opened slowly and a hulking man stepped into the small space. The figure paused in the doorway and laughed. "Uchiha Itachi. I had wondered if you would ever cash in on the favor I owed you. It seems now is the time." The grating voice of the blue shark man addressed his former partner with amusement.

"Yes," Itachi quipped. His tone gave away nothing, though she could tell that he was tense and defensive as he stood between herself and the mist-nin.

"I should have known it would be for the girl," Kisame snickered. "I never thought I would get to see this little Cherry Blossom again. Tobi's been very consistent with his checkups on her and he insists on being her only visitor."

"Enough talk. Hatake and his team will only be able to keep them occupied for a short time. We leave now," Itachi explained. He swung his pack around and pulled out a swath of dark fabric. He settled his bag back onto his back and handed her a cloak. She took it in a daze.

Her mind was reeling at that name. _Hatake. Kakashi-sensei._ Why was he here? Why was he risking himself for her? She was so happy to hear his name, but upset at the danger that he was in because of her. The swirl of emotions left her unsure and confused. Frustrated, she refused to move when the two men started for the door. "What is going on?" She demanded. "Kisame, what are you talking about? You're helping us? And what does Kakashi have to do with this? What are you planning to do when-"

"Sakura," Itachi drawled, his voice seeming to caress the word. It was the first time she had heard her name spoken aloud since before he had left. He had her full attention immediately. His eyes softened as he took in her reaction. "We must leave now."

She nodded, her mind whirring with questions. She threw the cloak over her shoulders and fastened the snaps in the front. She was barefoot, but there was no time to worry about that. Itachi led the way into the hallway and she followed quickly, finding her footing on her unsteady legs. Kisame fell in line behind her and shut the door. Then they were moving.

The ninja moved swiftly through the dim corridors. Itachi wasted no time in finding the exit and they flew through the door and onto the grass. In a moment of joy, Sakura gasped at the feel of the soft, damp earth under her feet. Itachi turned his head to appraise her and she met his gaze with a fiery look of her own. He increased his pace.

When they were a good enough distance from the Akatsuki's hideout, Itachi signaled that they should stop. Sakura stopped and braced her hands on her hips, panting. She had no real way to discern how long she had been kept in that cell, but her body's seriously malnourished frame told her it had been longer than she thought.

She gave herself a quick once over while she caught her breath. Her clothing was ragged, dirty, and smelled strongly of sweat and blood. Through the tear in her pants, she inspected the injury she has sustained before her imprisonment. It was healed, but it was garish against the pale skin of her thigh.

She snapped out of her inspection when she felt Itachi's gaze on her. She looked up to meet his eyes. The crimson of the sharingan was intense as he watched her. "We need to get to the rendezvous point. Can you continue?" His words were curt, but she could sense the concern and fury behind them.

"Yes," she nodded. "I can continue for a while." She turned to regard the blue haired shark man. "Are you defecting now, too?"

"No, but I owed Itachi. Now my debt is paid." His response was gruff and he pulled Samehada from his back. His hands worked on the wrappings of the sword as he began to walk away. "I suggest that you move on. I am obligated to join the fight against your comrades. We will never meet again."

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded. She moved to Itachi's side and the pair watched as the large blue skinned man jumped into the trees and quickly vanished from view. She turned to face her companion, and he gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

The run was torturous. Sakura's stamina was nonexistent, and what little strength and chakra she had scrounged up was gone. It wasn't until they stopped that she collapsed. Itachi knelt at her side immediately, his hand going to her forehead. He seemed to give her a once over and, after deciding she was not harmed past her exhaustion, silently stood from his crouch.

"Do not worry," he murmured. "They will be here soon." With this declaration, he turned his back to her and began to survey the area. At his reassurance, she allowed her eyes to close. Sleep was impossible at a time like this, but she could at least give her eyes and body as much rest as she could before they would need to move again. Her worry and fatigue were making her mind drag, and she couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Why was Itachi here? Who had he come with? Why was he allied with Kakashi? Did Lady Tsunade know what was happening? A pang of longing rang through her at the thought of her master. She hadn't seen Tsunade in nearly a year and she desperately missed her teacher's company. The Fifth Hokage was wise and strong and everything Sakura wanted to be. A small smile curved her lips as she realized she would see her again soon.

She heard crashing through the trees to her left. It was far off, but headed in their direction. She sensed chakra. A lot of it. At the sensation, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her head spun as she moved to stand, but her dizziness made her slump back down onto her backside. She was panicking, but Itachi was not moving to flee. He had moved at the noise, but only to stand between her and the incoming ruckus.

A moment later, a man in an orange jumpsuit landed in front of Itachi with a quiet thump. Others landed in the small clearing behind the blonde jinchuriki, all whom she recognized. He was carrying a body over his shoulder and she couldn't suppress the anxiety that occupied her thoughts at the sight of the blood. Her fingers twitched, devoid of any chakra for healing. Were any others hurt?

"Naruto! Is anyone injured?" His name left her lips in surprise, and the question following was merely a reflex. At her voice, he looked up and grinned. Uzumaki Naruto would never be kept at home for this mission.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're alive," he called to her. He laid the body he had been carrying on the ground. The black cloak of the Akatsuki seemed to blend in with the darkness around them, but the glint of blood on the face of the victim was unmistakable. The only female Akatsuki member lay dead between Naruto and Itachi.

"A few small injuries, nothing serious. Konan was the only casualty," an achingly familiar voice spoke. Hatake Kakashi stepped forward to address Itachi, who nodded at the information. Kakashi continued to advance past the Uchiha and to Sakura where she sat on the grass. His visible eye closed in a grin as he squatted down next to her. "Yo, Sakura. How are you?"

She couldn't keep herself from pulling him into a hug. He fell forward onto his knees and his arms wrapped around back and pulled her closer. "You idiot, I'm fine. What are you doing here? Who is in charge of this mission?"

"Ah, that would be something that you need to discuss with Itachi when you have the time. For now, we need to get moving back to Konoha." He stood up, and offered her a hand. With his assistance, she was able to get to her feet. Naruto rushed to her side and embraced her.

"Please tell me that you didn't volunteer for this," Sakura complained after he released her. She knew the answer of course, but she didn't want to believe that her knuckleheaded friend would be so stupid as to enter into this willingly. She knew that of course he had, that was his nindo.

His answering grin was all that she needed. A deep feeling of gratitude blossomed in her chest, but outwardly she frowned. She grabbed his ear and scolded him for putting himself in danger for her. He attempted to placate her anger, but knew that she was truly happy to see him, despite her aggressive actions.

Itachi watched as the pink haired girl's fiery attitude shone through even in these moments. His admiration for her was ever-growing, and he wanted nothing but to be by her side in that moment. However, they were not safe yet, and the travel home would be difficult for her. He moved toward the three teammates, who straightened at his approach.

"We must be moving. The cover of darkness will not be an advantage for much longer," he said quietly. Their faces became instantly serious and Naruto nodded to Itachi. The blonde man moved back over to hoist the body of Konan onto his shoulder. Kakashi motioned for the team to follow and the began the tiresome journey back to Konoha.

* * *

"What happened at that hideout? Why did Uchiha Itachi come to me and beg for your life?" The Fifth Hokage questioned ruthlessly. Sakura could feel her anger rolling off her in waves, but she knew her master was only upset because she had been dragged into such an insane situation. After her discharge from the hospital that morning, Sakura had been immediately summoned to Hokage Tower. Now, she stood at attention in the middle of Tsunade's office as the busty blonde woman paced hotly across the floor in front of her desk.

"Shishou, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get involved. I didn't know he would come here. I thought he would find his brother." The words were rushed and did little to explain the situation. She wasn't sure how to describe her time in the care of the notorious Uchiha Itachi. She still wasn't sure she was even awake.

Tsunade huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you engaged in a relationship with that man? I can think of no other reason why he would risk so much. An S-Class Missing-Nin does not infiltrate the village that exiled them for just anyone. The only reason he came here, and made a huge scene mind you, is because he knew he had no other choice."

Sakura's heart jumped and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or from excitement. "I don't know if we are involved Shishou. It's very complicated and hard to describe. He helped me when I was hurt, and I returned the favor. We needed each other in a desperate time. It created a bond between us that even I do not fully understand." She let out a sigh and clasped her hands in front of her with embarrassment. How could she tell her master that she was as surprised at his actions as Tsunade herself was?

"He got on his knees and begged me to help him save your life," Tsunade said quietly. She turned her back to Sakura and moved to sit at her desk. Her burning gaze was fixated on her pink haired apprentice as she brought her hands up and folded them in front of her face. She feared the worst for the young woman, and she hoped that she had not compromised their village or herself.

Sakura's eyes slid shut and she sucked in her breath. How dare he make such a fool of her? How dare he endanger himself by coming to the village that was seeking to destroy him? Why would he put his own life and freedom at risk for her? He went to her master and admitted that she was weak and in danger! How humiliating! How utterly and incredibly _insane_!

But, he had done it. Against his quest for power, against his hatred of Konoha, and most of all, against his life's goal. He had risked his own life to go to her home and request aid from his enemies to save her from the masked Akatsuki member. He had put his pride, hatred, and ambition on the back burner. For her.

"May I speak to him?" The words tumbled from her lips in a broken tone. Her heart raced and she clenched her fists. Her eyes opened to meet her master's own. Tsunade's eyes glittered with understanding. "Please, shishou. Let me see him. Let me talk to him."

"Lower level 3, Cell Block 4."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage. I will report back." With her gratitude shining brightly through her green eyes, she bowed to her master and quickly took her leave. Her mind was oddly blank as she made her way to the levels below the tower. The Anbu guards at the third level gates nodded at her and let her pass. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor as she approached the second cell on the right. She took a deep breath and willed herself not to explode.

When she looked into the cell, she wasn't surprised to see that he was quite roughed up. His dark eyes were tired, and there was dried blood on his forehead and matted into his hair. He was clad in nothing but a dark short sleeved shirt and dark pants. She could see the chakra binding seals on his wrists and ankles. She wilted as she surveyed his condition. He was hurting because of her.

When she finally met his gaze, her heart jumped. His eyes were burning with something she couldn't place, but the intensity of it sent a tingle down her spine. They stared at each other for a few moments, the darkness of his eyes and the lightness of her own. Dark and light, meeting again at last.

"Are you insane?" She blurted the question, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" His voice was level and quiet, but she startled at the words. Was he… making a joke? Anger welled up inside of her at his blatant disregard for his own safety.

"Asshole! What were you trying to do, get yourself killed? Of all the selfish-"

"I obtained my objective, did I not?" He interrupted her scolding in his quiet voice. His mouth quirked up slightly on the ends into the smallest smile. "And, as you can see, I am very much alive. If I had been trying to get myself killed, I would have gone to find my brother."

"Damn you, Uchiha Itachi. How dare you infiltrate my home and make a fool out of me? My skills are in question! My master is wondering about my loyalty! My friends are skeptical of me! Who are you to drag me into this mess?" Her blood was boiling and she was about to pry open those metal bars so she could really give him a piece of her mind. But she stopped when an unfamiliar sound came out of the man that sat on the floor of the dark room.

He was laughing.

It started low in his chest and burst from his mouth in a melodic sound. Sakura was stunned into silence and she froze with her hands on the bars of the cell. His mouth was open in joy and his head tilted back as the music spilled from his throat. His broad shoulders shook and his hands wrapped around his midsection as he bent over his crossed legs. Sakura stared at him in awe. She had never seen this man laugh before, and she was amazed at how beautiful it made him. Yes, the man was _definitely_ insane, but she was right there with him.

When his laughter quieted, a small smile remained on his face. He stood and walked to the door of the cell where she remained frozen with her hands clenched around the cool metal. His face was mere inches from her own and he brought his hands up to cradle her face.

"I owe you my life, Sakura. It is only fair that I would risk my own in order to ensure your safety." His voice was soft and she melted into his hold. Their eyes locked and she knew that there was much more to be resolved. His serenity was something she was not used to seeing from him and it confused and frustrated her. However, she could not help herself being drawn to his ever present warmth and strength.

"I am a medic. Anyone in my position would have done the same." She was still flustered at his attention, but she needed to keep speaking. "You helped me first. If it weren't for you, I would have died in that storm."

"I helped you for selfish reasons. You owed me nothing. But you helped me out of the kindness of your heart. Very few people in this world were ever kind to me, and only two of them are living. I could not simply leave one of those people behind. You helped me to realize that I can be redeemed. I have done horrific things, but you treated me like any other person in need of assistance. You gave me the courage to leave the Akatsuki and to right the wrongs I have done in this world. I know that it will be difficult and I know that not everyone will accept me. I will be hated. However, knowing that there are people like you, who are so selfless and loving and truly _alive_ , made me realize that I owe more to this world than I was giving it. Thank you. Thank you."

She was stunned at his confession and his gratitude. His appreciation rolled off him in waves and her head spun at his newfound openness. It seems that his defection had shown him that not everything needed to be kept perfectly in check. There was much more to him than she had come to know. She wanted to discover all of him.

Their redemption would not be easy. He had informed the Hokage that she had performed life-saving healing on him, and that alone could brand her as a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village. There would be many discussions, many meetings, and many battles. Danzo and the Elders still held much say in the Hokage's decisions, but they were determined to bring the outdated leaders to justice. A lot of planning needed to be done. Anxiety twisted in the pit of her stomach.

"Itachi, I don't know what to do," she whispered. Her hands covered his where they still rested on her cheeks.

"Do not worry," he answered in his usual calm tone. "We will do this, together."

She looked up and their eyes locked. She broke into a grin.

"Right!"

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! This is my first publication on the site and I am so excited to continue to publish chapter in this collection. Hopefully, I will start some multi-chapter stories in the future, but for now I only have time to do installments of one shots. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for stories, as I am open to it all! Thanks for reading!


	2. Siblings

Chapter 2

Prompt: Here's what I know about sibling rivalry.

* * *

The slight chill in the air made him giddy. The fall weather in Konoha was wonderful and he was busy admiring the way the clouds moved across the sky. Busy. He hadn't been busy since he'd returned the week before. In fact, he was flat-out bored.

Uchiha Sasuke did not do well with being bored. He liked attention. So, when he did not have it, he needed to create a way to get it. He had been training hard every day since his return to the village and he was bored of that, too. He had tried, in vain, to spend time with his friends, but no one had time off. So, he decided today was the day he would get _his_ attention.

A smirk curved his lips as he remembered his meddling and an excited bounce appeared in his usually calm steps. He couldn't wait until his interference was discovered. He knew it would be entertaining when his brother caught up to him.

A sweet voice from behind caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder and caught the emerald gaze of the young woman who had become one of his closest friends. He turned and bounded up to his pink-haired teammate with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed, halting as he nearly ran into her. That much emotion on an Uchiha's face could only mean one thing. "Please tell me you haven't been messing with him again. You know it just upsets him further."

His smile turned slightly feral at the mention of his clan head and he began walking next to his friend as they made their way to a nearby bench. He was practically thrumming with excitement and he could tell she had noticed. Sakura noticed everything. "You know I can't help it. He's not very fun unless you force it out of him. I have to go above and beyond to make him participate."

She rolled her eyes at his childishness. "He's a busy man. You shouldn't keep pulling him away from work for silly games like this. Besides, the more time he spends with the Hokage, the less time he spends training. That gives you time to surpass him like you've always wanted."

When she pointed out the flaw in his plan, he frowned. His older brother's presence in his life had always been steadfast and supportive. Now, with Itachi under the wing of the Fourth Hokage, he barely gave Sasuke the time of day. This frustrated the younger Uchiha to no end. How dare a job steal away his precious brother! His role-model and rival! In order to have more time with Itachi, Sasuke had turned to Sakura.

Itachi had developed an interest in Sakura about 9 months prior. Sasuke would often find them chatting in Hokage Tower while she was delivering papers to the Yondaime. Being under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke was frequently in the tower himself. When observing the pair's interactions he quickly grew irritated at the way Sakura could hold all of his brother's attention. After Sasuke's recent eighteenth birthday, his missions had become much more demanding, and he hadn't been able to spend adequate time with his friends and family. He had just returned from a three-month long mission and craved the attention of his two best friends and brother. However, he was none too happy to find his big brother formally courting one of his best friends. For nearly three months! He was never leaving the village again. Now, not only was he denied the free time of his Sakura, but of his closest family member!

How _annoying_. Not only had she quickly moved up through the ninja ranks, but she was now extremely respected and requested by others in the village. Lady Tsunade's return to Konoha had presented a great opportunity for the young kunoichi. Kakashi had wasted no time in pushing his female pupil to pursue an apprenticeship with the Slug Sannin, especially since Uzumaki Naruto was already training under Master Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. She had always had exceptional chakra control, so she flourished in her years of training and experience at the busty woman's side. She had no time for him!

With Naruto away from the village on a mission, and Sakura stuck with duties at the hospital, Sasuke turned his attention to bettering himself compared to his blood rival. Training was not enough and he quickly tired of its repetitive nature. He was strong and well known for his accomplishments throughout both the village and his clan, but Itachi never seemed to be satisfied with his development. He wanted his older brother to respect and acknowledge him, just like Itachi did Sakura. So, he had developed a plan.

He knew of ways to get under Itachi's skin. His older brother was a very patient man, but he would only allow Sasuke to get away with so much before he put his foot down. And for all his patience, Itachi was (surprisingly) just as jealous. Sasuke decided he could kill two birds with one kunai: keep Sakura away from Itachi and keep Itachi's attention fixated on him.

That morning, Sasuke had requested Sakura's aid to heal his wounds and sore muscles. He wasn't really all that sore, but he knew she would come to his aid quickly (she could never seem to say no to him!). He also knew the request would pull her away from her daily document drop-off at Hokage Tower, meaning his brother would be made aware of her absence.

"So," Sakura drawled, lazily shifting her medical pack on her shoulders. "Where are all these sore and tense muscles? I really need to get back to the hospital. You know how busy I am during the day, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you request me when you know I'm not working?"

"Tch. Like they need your help. The nations are in peace. There are hardly any injuries coming back from missions." He turned and led the way to the nearby bench. He knew she was well aware of his motives in calling her here. They were near the training grounds. Oh, she could read him like a book. She definitely knew. And she would pull it out of him.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase? I know you called me here because you want to keep me away from Itachi." Her words stopped him in his tracks. He grinned again and turned to face her. She stood with an accusing look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Give him a break."

"I didn't ask you here for a healing session. I asked you here to spar! This has nothing to do with my _dutiful_ older brother. I never see you anymore, so I knew this was the only way to get you here to train with me. You're not scared, are you?"

Her eyes seemed to glow at his challenge. She dropped her pack and reached into her pockets to retrieve her black leather gloves. She pulled them on and dangerously cracked her knuckles. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, you're gonna get it."

* * *

Hours later the two sat on the bench, dirty and tired. They talked about how much life had changed. She told Sasuke she was proud of him. They discussed Naruto's accomplishments. It was easy and natural and Sasuke was happy. He had captured his Sakura's full attention! Until _he_ showed up.

"Am I interrupting?" There was no mistaking the cool voice that lilted through the air. He stood nearest to Sasuke, and he seemed to have materialized out of thin air. His face was unreadable. Itachi very rarely entertained this expression with Sasuke and it irritated the latter to no end. A scowl settled onto Sasuke's face as he analyzed his brother's expression. He came to the conclusion that it was a farce.

He stood and turned to face his elder fully. "In fact, you are. Sakura was my friend first, Nii-san. It's not fair that you get to monopolize all of her time now. Let me have this much," Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi's dark eyes met his own challenging gaze. He could feel the energy between them heating. He suppressed his grin at the excitement clawing at his belly. He wanted to fight Itachi.

"Hn, well," Itachi began, but paused when he glanced over to Sakura. She was giving him _that_ look. Their eyes met briefly and some sort of communication seemed to flow between them. Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes to capture Itachi's attention once again. When his brother turned back to him, Sasuke frowned and looked away. Itachi's mouth curved up slightly at his little brother's antics. "How about another go?"

Sasuke blanched. Another go? His brother was asking to spar? He never wanted to spar! He never had time to do anything if it wasn't official business. His arms fell to his sides and he eyed Itachi with distrust. "You want to train with me?"

Itachi nodded. He would indulge Sasuke on occasion. It seemed now was the time. "Of course. I have been neglecting you as of late. If you are to ever defeat me in a fight, I need to work you harder." A smirk settled fully onto the elder's lips and he settled into a crouch as his hand reached for the sword strapped to his back.

Sasuke rose to the challenge. He bared his teeth and fell into his own stance. "Tch! I will beat you with my own power! Don't underestimate me, Nii-san!"

* * *

Sakura watched the men battle in silence for some time. What a pair they were. Sasuke was one of her childhood best friends and her first crush. Their shared membership of Team 7 had formed a bond between them that could never be severed. He was stubborn, impatient, and confident. Itachi, on the other hand, she had known from a distance. They had grown closer in the year prior as they were both working in Hokage Tower and were often sent on missions for the ANBU together. He was compromising, patient, and reserved. The brothers truly were two sides of the same coin. Rivals in the truest sense.

Her heart swelled as she watched them enjoying themselves. Itachi very rarely let loose. The smile on his face made her stomach flutter. He was intensely handsome, but a smile did something to his face that was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. She enjoyed seeing this side of him. He showed it to her on occasion, but it was more likely to come out when he was with Sasuke.

For someone so powerful, Itachi was peculiarly introverted. He rarely spoke of himself or his accomplishments and he was terrible at receiving praise. His humbleness gave her pause. He was so unlike many of the powerful ninja she encountered. Once she had become Lady Tsunade's apprentice, many young men had tried to court her. She did not have much time or interest in pursuing a relationship, especially since they all just wanted to show her off like a possession. She was a strong woman, and they liked the idea of "taming" her. She would not be overshadowed by their egos. She stayed away from men for these reasons.

But, Itachi changed that.

A fireball erupted on the battlefield and she remembered the first time she had seen the Uchiha Heir perform the miraculous jutsu. Itachi's immense chakra had awed her. She was glad he could not have seen her face behind her ANBU mask, because she was sure her mouth had been hanging open. From then on, Itachi had her attention.

She had admired him from a distance for months while she served under him as his team's medic. But, mission after mission at his side, following his orders, and healing his wounds had all led her to the realization that he was important to her. They had begun talking when they were alone together. At first, they only spoke about missions and techniques. Taijutsu had been a common topic among many of their early conversations. Then, one day as she told him of her training with Lady Tsunade, he had asked her to teach him. The famous Itachi of the Sharingan asked her to help him train. He did not think her to be weak, but in fact, he thought her to be capable of teaching him. This recognition from him had been like no other.

Things seemed to change between them after that. They began spending time together outside of work and missions. He walked her home from the hospital, treated her to the occasional lunch, and always, _always_ , asked her how her day had gone. They started training together. He helped her with genjutsu, and she taught him more about chakra control. Their shared love for reading had led them to swapping books, scrolls, and even ancient texts. They just clicked.

She had discovered she was in trouble when she missed him at their usual meeting time during the work day. She had puttered around waiting for him for a good ten minutes before she knew he wasn't coming (he was usually quite punctual). Longing for their usual conversation, she wandered to the medical library near Tsunade's office to grab something to read on her lunch break. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, had been seated in the room with a journal in hand when she arrived. He had smiled knowingly and informed her that Itachi was away on a diplomatic mission to the Land of Wind. She had been upset he hadn't told her he was going and that gave her pause. She truly missed him.

Upon Itachi's return two weeks later, Sakura had confessed that she cared for him. She thanked him for his friendship and attentiveness and confided in him that she worried for his safety while he was away, even though his mission had been non-combative. She had been a mess: embarrassed and unsure of how to proceed. Then he had kissed her. And everything seemed just a little more right.

She was so happy. He was perfect. Attentive, peaceful, protective, intelligent, generous, respectful, and so much more. She was so in love with him. The months they were together were the best of her life so far, and if these many weeks were any indication of the future, she would be very happy with him for a long time.

Snapping out of her reverie, she refocused on the siblings' battle from her seat on the bench. After concluding neither was in need of her attention, she closed her eyes, leaned back against the worn wood, and dreamt of their lives together in the future. The feeling that Itachi was her life partner grew stronger with each passing day. If this was true, it meant she would be Sasuke's sister one day. They would be family in the truest sense.

Sasuke had been against her relationship with Itachi from the moment it began. His personality did not do well with change, and this was a significant shift in both of their lives. Since she had begun a serious relationship with his brother, it was only to be assumed she would steal Itachi's attention from him, and Itachi would take her attention from him. Either way, Sasuke was losing. If she was going to be his sister-in-law, she needed to be sure that it would not impede their friendship or their teamwork. He had been sulking ever since the couple had told him, and she could not bear to have him feel this way about this precious connection she had made. She wanted his approval.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Itachi's smooth voice spoke from behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts. His breath ghosted over her ear and she trembled at the sensation. She smiled softly, but did not open her eyes. She hummed an affirmative response as his fingers moved through the ends of her hair. She heard Sasuke mumbling something about public displays of affection.

"Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" she enquired. She refused to let his childishness go unnoticed, but did nothing to move away from Itachi's affections. Sasuke gave a groan in response and she couldn't tell if it was a groan of disgust or pain.

"I said, 'Sakura, will you please fix my arm?'" Oh yes, that was definitely pain in his tone. She opened one eye to look at him. Sure enough, he was standing in front of her with his arm hanging quite oddly. His face was comically twisted into something between a grimace and a pout. "Your boyfriend pulled my shoulder out of its socket."

She closed her eyes and laughed. "Sure, dummy, I'll fix your arm. But, only if you promise me you won't call your brother my boyfriend ever again." She could hear him huff in exasperation as he plopped down onto the bench next to her. Without opening her eyes, she turned to face him and reached over to feel his shoulders. His left was the one that was hurt. She touched it a few times with her chakra to make sure nothing was torn. After assessing his shoulder was just out of place, she said, "Brace yourself," and with a few smooth movements of his arm, she relocated the joint.

Sasuke exclaimed in pain and reached out to grab hold of Sakura's hand over top of his arm. Her eyes snapped open at his cry and she quickly moved closer to examine his shoulder. "What happened? Did it hurt that badly?" She frantically prodded and pressed his arm and shoulder. He allowed her to move closer to examine him and all the while he smirked in Itachi's direction. The younger Uchiha was in no pain at all, but he was preying on Sakura's medic instincts. He held her attention, and he knew it made Itachi jealous.

Itachi held his brother's gaze menacingly. His face was blank, but his chakra flared ominously. The two continued their stare down until Sakura perked at Itachi's intensity. She released Sasuke and sat back on the bench with a frown. Folding her arms over her chest, she said, "Here's what I know about sibling rivalry. It perpetuates jealousy, competition, and fighting between brothers and sisters. It's toxic! There's no reason for either of you to be competing here. You're different people. Sasuke-kun, I've told you since we were young that just because Itachi accomplished something before you doesn't mean you are weaker, nor does it imply that you have to do the same. Jealousy is terrible. Ninja should not be jealous of each other. Ninja should work together to improve each other's skills, strengths, and talents. That's why we have teams! Why are you wasting an opportunity to better yourself?" After her inquiry, Sasuke began to laugh. She shot him a glare as his hysterics continued. "Sasuke-kun, you are treating this advantageous relationship with your brother like a joke!"

Sasuke's laughter ceased and his mouth fell open. She was scolding him! "Nii-san is my biggest competition! I want to be better than he is one day! I don't think it's a joke! I'm very grateful to have him to look up to! I just want him to see the progress I am making on my own to show him that I will be the best! And I don't want you to forget about me now that you have him!"

Itachi cocked his head in surprise. So, this was all just to have their approval and attention. He looked pointedly at Sasuke, whose outburst had Sakura grinning like mad. His younger brother's face was pale and his fingers were twitching. Itachi knew these tells meant Sasuke was worried about having been forced to speak his mind. Best he curb his little brother's anxiety. In a flash, Itachi was sitting between Sakura and Sasuke on the bench. Her smile did not waver, but Sasuke's eyes widened when two of Itachi's fingers lightly tapped his forehead.

"Sasuke, I know I do not say it enough, but you are strong. I am proud to be your brother. You have done great things and you will do even better than I can imagine. Please, strive to do better than I have done." Itachi spoke softly but surely to his younger brother's earnest face. Sasuke had grown into a very capable shinobi, and Itachi was proud of him for it every single day. He could sense Sakura's approval when she placed her hand on his elbow.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he contemplated the praise. It was nice to have their combined attention. It was clear that they loved him. It seemed, perhaps, their relationship wasn't such a bad thing. His eyes moved between the satisfied expression on Sakura's face to the strangely open expression on his brother's. They truly were a good pair. They were co-conspirators in figuring out the way he worked. They both understood him.

His eyes widened in realization. "You tricked me!" The shout was indignant and he stood as quickly as he could. "Sakura, how could you let Itachi do this? You pulled it out of me!" He turned and stomped away, muttering about 'perfect for each other' and 'manipulative jerks.' The pair sat side by side on the bench until Sasuke was far enough away and then they laughed.

"So, when are you going to tell him you knew about his plan all along?" she asked. Her head leaned softly against his shoulder, a warm smile playing across her lips.

An identical smile graced his mouth and he moved his hand to rest on her knee. "Hn. I suppose I will let him know over dinner this evening." They stayed quiet for a few moments, just enjoying their mutual success. "I am thankful that you pushed him to be honest. I am glad this was trivial. It seems your worries were in vain."

"Ah, yes. I'm very glad it was only about the attention. If he had disapproved of our being together, I'm not sure how I would've handled it."

"Would you have left me?"

"Of course not, Itachi-kun."

She did not need to say it aloud, but he knew she loved him.

* * *

AN: Another chapter! I just keep finding little prompts that I love so much! I want to thank my friend Bryce for editing this one for me! It's always better to have someone else read your stories and point out the mistakes that you're blind to! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
